Dance With Me
by MakorraLove97
Summary: After the 9th Doctor regenerates, Rose finds herself missing him. A part of her feels like the new Doctor isn't the same man as the last one. She finds herself clenching on to the familiar leather jacket and old memories. She feels abandoned and when the Doctor finds her, he attempts to convince her that he hasn't changed by saying three little words and an unforgettable promise.


**Hey everyone, how are you guys? So, this is a Doctor Who one-shot, my first Doctor Who fanfic, so bear with me on it. xD I recently got into Doctor Who and Rose Tyler and the Tenth Doctor are absolutely adorable together and when this idea came to mind, I just had to write it. I hopefully it's good and I really hope that you all enjoy it!**

**Thanks for reading!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, all opinions/advice/comments/etc. are welcome. I would greatly appreciate it, thanks! :)**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Dance With Me<em>"

**. . .**

A single tear rolls down her cheek as her chocolate brown eyes land on the piece of clothing that hangs neatly on a hanger in the large wardrobe room in the TARDIS. Through the thousands and thousands of clothes that are in the large room, her eyes immediately found the one that melts her heart and brings tears to her eyes every time she looks at it – every time she _thinks_ about it… about _him_.

Slowly, she walks over to it with hesitant steps. Her legs don't argue with her, but her mind and heart does; they both argue that it's not a good idea and she should just turn away now, save her the heartbreak.

Her air is stuck in her throat as she nears the piece of clothing, her heart racing inside of her, pounding against her chest from the inside. Her hands shake with nerves at her side, almost _afraid_ to go near, let alone _touch_, the piece of fabric.

Biting down on her bottom lip, Rose Tyler stands directly in front of the jacket, her eyes staring fearfully at it. Her eyes linger on it, scanning over the familiar jacket with tearful eyes as fresh memories pour into her mind.

A sob erupts inside of her, but she quickly clasps over her mouth, holding back the sob. The tears drop from her eyes, sliding delicately down her cheeks. She swallows hard around the burning lump that has become stuck in her throat.

As her tears cloud her vision, she extends her free hand so her fingers gently brush against the roughly smooth fabric. The familiar feeling brings chills down her spine and makes her body go numb. She never knew how much a simple leather jacket could make her knees go, her blood pumping through her veins freeze, and her heart almost shatter into a million of pieces.

Rose slowly lowers her hand from her mouth and, with both of her hands, she clenches onto the leather jacket as tightly as she could. Her body mentally knew if she grabbed hold on the jacket, it would nearly break her, crush her as old memories with _him_ came to her mind.

"My Doctor…" She whispers, but her voice breaks off as she weakly falls to her knees, bringing the jacket to the floor with her. She brings the jacket to her chest and holds it tightly against her, burying her nose in its scent.

She sobs loudly into the jacket, her tears pouring down her face and dripping onto the jacket. She squeezes her eyes, screwing them shut as memories flash before her eyes. She could see right before her eyes, the same goofy, but sometimes serious, smile plastered on _his_ face, the same big ears, his desire to always protect her, be there for her, and his love towards her. She could see the way he would easily put his life at risk if it meant protecting her. She could see the way he would put his jacket on her if she was cold or he would wrap his arms around her if she ever felt unsafe.

She misses _him_.

Ever since the Doctor regenerated, he has been… different. Somewhere deep down inside of her, she feels as if _her_ Doctor died when his ninth body regenerated. A part of her knows that he is the same Doctor, some things slightly different, but the same nevertheless. Another part of her, though, can't help shake the feeling that he's no longer the same man. He is not the man she was starting to…

She curls up in a small ball on the floor of the wardrobe room and she clenches onto the leather jacket for dear life. Her body trembles with every sob that escapes her; the sounds of her sobs echoing throughout the large room.

Rose lies there on the floor, looking incredibly tiny in the enormous room. She shakes as her tears soak the jacket and, for the first time in a long time now, she feels utterly and completely _alone_.

_He _left her and now she sits in a fetal position, desperately holding onto the leather jacket that is the only reminder of _her_ Doctor that is no longer here.

* * *

><p>"Rose?" His voice comes out shaky, <em>scared<em>. He looks down at his companion and he could feel both of his hearts stop beating and his blood freeze in his veins.

She doesn't hear him, at least he doesn't believe she does when she doesn't move or respond to him.

With furrowed eyebrows, the Doctor walks over to her in small, cautious steps. With slightly shaky legs, he almost trips, since he is still dizzy as he recovers from his regeneration. "Rose," He tries again in a soft tone, "Rose, are you alright?"

The Doctor is only greeted with silence and panic immediately engulfs him, making his stomach turn and twist with anxiety. He watches her body tremble and he could see her holding onto to something, but he doesn't know what.

He quietly kneels down beside Rose and hesitantly places a gentle hand on her shoulder. Immediately once she feels his touch on her, she jumps and sits up perfectly straight, her eyes wide and alarmed.

"What's wro-" His words die, getting lost in his throat before they could leave his mouth as his eyes land on the object in her shaking hands. He slants his eyes as he glares down at it as if it was a creature that was going to attack them. "Why… why do you have that?"

He doesn't look up at her when he speaks and Rose can hear that his voice changed from soft to almost… angry? She stares at him, honestly not sure what to say and how to answer his question. _Why does she have it?_

"What… what do you mean?" Rose swallows hard; she is scared to see how he will react to seeing her with his old jacket. Would he be mad that she is still thinking about him before he regenerated? Would he be angry with her that she has been laying on the floor in the wardrobe room with his old jacket, crying her eyes out for hours now?

With a confused look plastered across his face, he finally looks up at Rose and stares into her red, puffy eyes. Her hair is a blonde mess, her face red and blotchy, and her eyes hold a world of pain and sorrow. He watches her body tense as his eyes glance back down at the jacket that rests in her hands and then back up at her face.

Is she…? No. No! She wouldn't possibly be worried of his reaction. That's ridiculous! Why would he get mad over something so unimportant such as her clenching onto an old jacket that belonged to his old self and her weeping over his ninth body?

Okay, he is _a little_ upset. He watches her stare sadly at the jacket, her hair falling in front of her face, shielding her eyes from his view. Okay, maybe more than a little upset. He just couldn't understand why she would feel the need to do this. It's not like she completely lost him, she still has him. He just looks different and better. What's the problem?

He extends his hand, his fingers almost touching the jacket, but they suddenly freeze centimeters from it and he withdraws his hand. He heavily sighs, "Rose, why do you have this jacket?"

"I…" Her words become lost. She opens and shuts her mouth, not sure what to say. "I don't know." She pulls her knees to her chest and shrugs a shoulder, "I was waiting for you to finish recovering and I… I just ended up, well, here."

The sadness that shines in her eyes if not something he misses. He doesn't miss how her eyes stay glued to the jacket and he doesn't miss the emptiness in her words. "You know," He swallows around the rock that is slowly forming in his throat, "I… I'm the same person. I'm the same Doctor as before."

"I know that," Her voice comes out so broken and he could hear her voice on the verge of cracking, "I know you are still… _him_. It's just… I don't know, Doctor!" She throws her hands up in the air, frustrated, "I _know_ that you're still _him_, but part of me cannot help, but miss _him_!"

"I'm still him, Rose!" The Doctor desperately cries out, "I may look different and I may act a tad… odd, but I have all the same memories that I had before I regenerated!"

Rose scatters to her feet with the jacket still clenched in her left hand and she shakes her head, "I just feel like you've _changed_. I can't help it, Doctor! I… I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," He says in a soft voice, "I understand. It's a lot to take in and at first you will believe the Doctor you knew before is gone, but I _promise_ you, Rose Tyler, I will make you see that I'm still him!"

The corners of her mouth slowly twitch upwards into a small smile. She opens her mouth to speak, but the Doctor beats her to it, "Dance with me."

Confusion drains all the color from Rose's face as her eyebrows slowly knit together and her eyes slightly narrow in a questioning gaze, "Wait, what?"

"I said, dance with me." He stands up beside her and extends his hand to her with a lopsided grin plastered on his face, "Come on!"

"I don't know, Doctor…"

"Oh, come on, Rose! You danced with my ninth body, and that wasn't too long ago, I'm sure you still got the moves!"

He wiggles his eyebrows at her and winks at her, making it extremely hard for her to turn down his offer. She could still clearly remember that moment when her and the Doctor danced… it was _perfect_.

Her mouth opens to protest, not wanting to over exhaust him, but before the words could manage out of her mouth, the Doctor already has her hand in his and he is dragging her into the center of the room.

Rose can feel her cheeks go hot and the blush form on her cheeks when the Doctor pulls her body right up to his, both of their chests pressed together. He stares down at her face and, in all of his life, from all the creatures and humans he has seen, she, Rose Marion Tyler, is still, the most beautiful person he has ever seen.

Their faces are close together, only inches apart. Rose immediately finds herself lost in his eyes, just like the first time they did when they danced. She feels one of his arms wrap around her waist while the other one grabs hold on her hand. She places her hand on his shoulder and slowly they begin to sway.

"Doctor," Rose quietly says as she glances down, not wanting to meet his big, brown eyes that could easily make her melt, "there's no music."

And just like that, a soft tune fills the room, thanks to the TARDIS. The two of them slowly dance with one another, swaying back and forth, to the soft beat. He occasionally spins her around and dips her, his lips barely brushing against her own.

He holds her close to him and, as he does, he has come to the conclusion that he never wants to let her go. He never wants her to leave his arms. The feeling of Rose Tyler being safety in his arms is the best feeling in the world and he never wants to let that feeling go.

Rose and the Doctor dance around the room, spinning and laughing, and enjoying each other's company. It is just the two of them and, for once in the Time Lord's life, he lost track of time.

They both dance for the entire day without even realizing it and the Doctor certainly proved to her that, despite the different looks and somewhat different personality, he was still him; he was still the Doctor. He was still _her_ Doctor.

When Rose and the Doctor both finally grow tired from their dancing, they both sit down on the floor, leaning against one of the walls in the large room. Rose's head rests on the Doctor's shoulder and he is staring down at her and admiring her.

_She is absolutely brilliant_, The Doctor thinks to himself with a small grin as he glances down at their joint hands. He hears her sigh and, although he knows that Rose now believes he is the same Doctor as before, he could sense that she is still, somewhat, worried.

"Rose," He says her name softly and she glances up at him, signaling that she is listening to him, so, he continues, "I'm going to make you a promise, right now, okay?"

She raises her eyebrow at him and cocks her head slightly to the side, "What kind of promise?"

He tightens his grip on her hand and, with a reassuring smile to show he is intending on keeping this promise, he promises her something she knows he means dear to his heart. He will show her the world and space – he will show her the universe and everything imaginable. He will show her for sure that he is the same Doctor as before and he is still the same man she was starting to have feelings for.

He will show her, in this simple, meaningful promise, what it truly feels to be loved and he will show her just how much he cares about the pink and yellow human.

"Rose Tyler, I promise we are going to have a _fantastic_ journey together."


End file.
